


Love After Exile

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Pining, Rejection, cooking together, hurt comfort, matchmaking roman, mentions of internalised homophobia, not even in a relationship and remus is possessive, possessive dark creativity, rebuilding broken relationships, suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Virgil loved Remus and Deceit long before they fell out. Now he’s dating Logan after beginning to recognise similar feelings. It doesn’t help him much that the hidden sides are coming around more often and he still loves themThere’s a shifting POV, anytime you see Bold starts of a paragraph then there’s been a perspective shift.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	1. Beginning to Question

**Virgil had been kicked out** by the two people he knew he loved and it hurt. It felt like he was being stabbed by his emotions sometimes.

Deceit and Remus had rejected him, insisted he was getting too light when everyday he had been trying to admit his feelings towards them. In fact that even fed into them kicking him out. Deceit could tell when he told lies, when his words weren’t fully honest and apparently when he was just refusing to mention something important to them, and his emotions, his anxieties over telling them about them, had become big enough that Deceit began asking what was on his mind, asking him to just say what he was refusing to.

Then he took too long to say and came the last day he lived with the Dark Sides, protected by Deceit. They gave him the choice or tried to, either he could at least come clean over whatever he was hiding or he could leave. Virgil tried, he tried so hard that day to actually speak the words but among them Love was a word that was never uttered, emotions either had visible or physical outlets or they were pushed past, moved over. He had no clue how to even begin speaking about romance and love without being told he was just copying Morality or Princey and that forced him to leave. They waited on him to make the choice, watching his mouth open multiple times, as tears began falling down his cheeks but eventually he just nodded and walked away to find somewhere else to live in Thomas’s mind space.

 **Neither of them expected to find him** among the Light Sides when they started making themselves known to Thomas, nor did they expect him to be wrapped around Logic the first time they showed up unannounced outside of a video.

Deceit mentioned then that if he ever wanted to say what he hid they’d be all ears but Virgil had buried himself into Logan in response. He wanted to insist it was history, yell and tell them that it might have meant something once but not any more, not now he had Logan who understood him and struggled to find his own way of describing supposedly good emotions too, but that would have been a lie too.

 **Logan knew everything though**. When Roman insisted they had feelings for each other and somehow locked them in Logan’s room without his agreement everything came out. All of Virgil’s fears, worries, and anxieties over how he can’t say things because he’d just be mimicking the others, how he had tried before but been unable to and he actually had just left his room floating in the mind space that wasn’t run by either group of Sides and everything about Remus and Deceit that crossed his mind. None of his words were eloquent but Logan had treasured being the one told them, especially when it had ended with his confusion over Logan himself, knowing he was getting feelings towards him that seemed similar to the ones he still held for the others but even more scared now because Roman had called it out, he knew another side could tell if he had romantic feelings now.

When Virgil curled into him more tightly, Logan observed, and raised an eyebrow at the concern and sudden raised weapon in Remus’s hand. He watched Deceit smirk and could tell that at least some of the reaction was faked. Most importantly he saw Roman freeze, eyes shooting to Virgil just beyond where the pair could see and understanding dawn on his face as his focus turned to the sides he had titled Dark.

“If neither of you understand Virgil after living with him for so many years then I cannot believe he should tell you anything he doesn’t want to.” Logan’s words had the focus on him now and the man in his lap relaxing ever so slightly. “Please remove yourselves for any further discussions however. I would prefer not to have my partner in distress, nor any blood on the carpet depending on who is harmed with that weapon, Duke.”

The pair actually leaving at his suggestion was mildly surprising but at least his stare at Roman prevented anything further in regards to Virgil’s emotions being said.

 **Deceit held grudges** when things were hidden from him that he couldn’t quite figure out and he’d thought that had been the case with Virgil, but the reaction to his words, the tears when he was made to leave, everything had him questioning what was actually being concealed. The reactions he’d thought were just from the shame of trying to hide something from the one person in Thomas’s mind that would know didn’t make sense anymore, no more than Logic seeming to know or even calling Virgil his partner.

 **In the embodiment of chaos** and rejected inspirations a lot more was happening than Remus knew how to show. That was His Friend, His Anxiety now wrapped around someone completely different. He was possessive and jealous and had never imagined that kicking His Person out because of something he was doing could result in him becoming Someone Else’s let alone seeming upset by the words of the only other person Remus saw as His. That label was the only thing that stopped Deceit getting clubbed at the first reaction. Deceit was His too, and that showed no signs of changing. They worked together in unison, balancing ideas, sharing talk of philosophy and religion just as they had done with Virgil before everything began to change and he began to stare and lose track of conversations.

A glance as they returned to their home in the mind space said they’d try to work out what they were missing alone before bringing their memories together. If Logic thought they should understand at least why Virgil wasn’t telling them something then they would work it out somehow.

 **Roman had always wondered** at how Thomas actually labelled his sides, unknowingly or not. He and Remus were both labelled Creativity but that only ever factored in a small amount of what each stood for. He was still slowly figuring out what his brother covered, beyond intrusive thoughts and the darker aspects of creativity but his own role, the gifts given to, in Thomas’s view, the good Creativity? He was all too aware that the romantic feelings and the excitement to plan and arrange events including dates came from him. He knew when any of the sides he was near held romantic love for another, even if it was still in the fledgling stage of attraction. When he’d locked Logan and Virgil together it had been fledgling feelings he’d reacted to, the buzzing slightly irritating him, but after the visit from the darker sides, the only way he could describe what came from Virgil was True Love and it wasn’t for Logan but his brother and Deceit.

He didn’t dare question or mention it though with Logan standing guard as he was, so retreated to his room to do something he rarely allowed himself to. His mirror could help him deliberately seek out the romantic emotions in other sides, initially it was just in regards to Thomas’s own romantic prospects to know if everyone was actually interested in the men he dreamt of but he’d learnt over Thomas’s last crush it also included the ones separate from Thomas too. Even if Deceit and Remus were unaware of any romantic feelings he’d be able to learn if there was even a seed of them there and that’s what he wanted to do that evening, after checking on Logan’s feelings to the matter at least since Virgil’s overwhelmed everyone else’s after Deceit’s comment.

A knock at the door interrupts him after working out that Deceit has some although Remus remained unknown. “If you’re about to warn me against locking you all in together, or even just Virge with them then neither would work. Remus is Creativity too.” He dead-pans at Logan stood outside his door.

“Neither of them know so don’t tell them.” The instruction is hushed and Roman can see Logan’s door still ajar as he nods, waiting to see if any further information would come. “A lot more happened leading up to V ducking out than just what we did but if you want to do something to help or feel like you’re interfering in this, move Virgil’s room here. It’s beyond time that he actually lived with us.”

Anxiety’s room caught his attention outside of any thoughts of romance finally, and for all they had visited with Thomas he had no clue where in the mind it was other than not in their house. He could allow the request as long as it was outside of wherever his brother lived and Logan would know the issues that had come from the two Creativities crossing their realms of influence. It had left Thomas with a major migraine a few times, so for this to be asked he knew it couldn’t be there.


	2. Figuring Out

“ **Staring isn't day dreaming. That's my thing!”** Remus barged into Deceit's room yelling. The thing that didn't fit the most finally hit his mind enough to come up with a million ideas for why someone might stare. The ideas didn't help him know which would cause His Virgil to change how he acted to the extent they'd noticed but that's why he liked Deceit.

It didn't mean he expected to find the usually over composed side surrounded by books, some memories and some psychology, looking like he was two steps from tearing pages out and stringing them together. He still sounded calm as he looked up however. “You're right about that, but what emotions make people stare, Remus? Virgil hid his emotions tightly so the likelihood is that's at least connected to what he was hiding.”

As much as Deceit and Rejected Creativity worked together they viewed the world in completely different ways and for one of the few times they'd experienced that would help them solve a problem rather than cause one. Even if they didn't focus on their emotions outside of aiding Thomas a lot of the time, they would for now, for the one they never understood leaving when he'd clearly wanted to stay.

That's what they were still doing when Remus froze again. He'd been the facilitator of Virgil moving his room when they kicked him out. There had been no need for Roman to be involved since he wasn't moving straight in with the Light sides and whether the other knew or not Creativity was needed to shape and change the mind space. Now the mental tie he had to Virgil's room had snapped back at him as Roman took control of it. “Whatever he's hiding or whatever has My Anxiety in Logic's arms, his room is now probably in the Light Sides house rather than floating unconnected.”

 **Virgil himself didn't know** how to react to what was going on. He'd stayed with Logan longer than planned after the others had left, trying to reason his way out of how he felt, despite them both knowing the psychology studies that showed it couldn't completely work without time and distance.

Then Roman was calling him and showing that his room had been brought to them. The room that the last time anyone other than a dark side had visited caused them to panic and the room he retreated to when Thomas needed him to work. He hadn't wanted to bring it there in case it negatively affected Logan when they were spending time together somehow, but it was also his way of staying connected to the two he loved, being halfway between them and the Light sides.

Of course he thanked Roman. It was clearly meant as a gift, and a complete acceptance that the trio still kept finding new ways to insist was wholehearted. Walking in though, as soon as the door was shut he was crying, weeping into the pillow. Love, he was learning always came with pain and he could only try to listen to Logan's reassurances that it couldn't be only pain for it to become so entrenched in peoples lives.

 **The possessiveness** was what sparked the thoughts in Deceit's mind. He'd known for years how Remus viewed them as His People and that made them separate from others, always just him and Virgil regardless of the other sides Deceit hid from Thomas and even when they were annoyed with each other that stayed. He just saw it as a part of Remus, but there had always been times, especially near them kicking Virgil out when the other would smile brighter and visibly force himself to pay more attention whenever it was mentioned.

Only Logic had ever denied that each of the sides had the entire range of emotions just motivated by different things, and those reactions when Deceit thought them over could only come from Virgil wanting to be Theirs. “Is romance included in the reactions that cause staring? That could cause someone to shy away from questions?”

He watched as Remus' expression changed from his uncontrolled, explosive focus as creativity to something torn, once completely rejected by Thomas now so embraced it had literally moved between the two Creativities. Part of him hated bringing up the idea, remembered the impacts of society on Thomas when he was younger and the repercussions it still had on them today, but also knew that while lust had largely been left with the rejected Creativity there was more than just that in Remus still.

 **Nothing was said when a week** **later** Remus appeared in the Light Sides house again. He focused on Logic more than anyone which seemed to be expected. That almost made him want to focus on someone else, but being argued down instead of screamed at was a delightful change and it had nothing to do with the side leaning against him at all.

Thomas was going to the seaside with friends soon so of course he was thinking of all the things in the ocean and Remus had far too many ideas over just what could be at the bottom of it something that finally seemed to get under Logan's skin enough he struggled arguing against the existence of, or likelihood of running into, sea monsters like the Kraken.

Here he was expected to either focus entirely on one thing or jump between lewd or gross subjects as if no conventions kept a flow of conversations and that was why Deceit wouldn't follow until later. They knew the fears mentioned in the early Sanders Sides videos, as sides of Thomas, they couldn't help but know, but they also wanted one more reaction before believing what they thought Virgil might have been avoiding saying. “There's cities down there and beings evolved to build then kidnap ships to monitor the civilisation out of the water.” Remus was suggesting, only slightly taking inspiration from some conspiracy videos that Thomas had spent the previous night watching.

“Fake news!” Virgil snorted. Which of them had influenced Thomas's choice to watch them more: Logan wanting to debunk the crazy ones, Remus wanting more inspiration or Virgil's interest in any conspiracy out there. “Besides if you're going to bring up the Bermuda triangle I think the alien spaceships are more interesting. They've been monitoring us from the water for millennia and only take to the skies if they want live experiments doing.”

“You are My People, Vee-vee. Ooh what type of aliens could they be?” Remus watched the reaction even as he began describing any type of alien he could imagine forming. Logan had frowned and tightened an arm around Virgil but the Anxious side had sat up, moving slightly more towards Remus now, the smirk he'd had while listening becoming a small smile. Virgil still wanted to be His People, even when in the lap of someone else.

 **Something had changed** in his partner at the claim. Logan could see he had brightened easily after spending so long around the other, but Logan was also struggling himself with the subject playing into his fears. He'd learnt to accept however that emotions don't have reason behind them and the playful arguing between Anxiety and Rejected Impulses (somehow he'd find a way to separate Remus with his title) was comforting to him, and offering him an easier way to approach it with science beyond just asking vague questions that might never be answered.

Perhaps the man joining them held a stronger place in Virgil's love than he did but he already intrigued Logan with the questions and suggestions he brought up. Taking a small risk he suggested viewing the videos again in his room where memories discussing things in a factual style manner could be maintained more easily.

The invite had them all in various seats around his enlarged laptop since Remus insisted on having space to react. An afternoon together learning and theorising about topics that usually unsettled him ended up being a rather pleasant way for Logan to spend time with them.


	3. Testing a Theory

“ **There's definitely chaos** happening here.” Deceit walking in had Morality and Roman's eyes turning to him. They'd planned for him to come and join Remus under the guise of fetching him back from causing trouble after a few hours but that could only work if Remus was actually there. To find he, along with Logan and Virgil, didn't seem to be present was mildly concerning given how likely the other could be to lash out at someone with a claim to one of His People.

“Try Logan's room.” Roman glanced over, ignoring the glare that Patton directed towards him. That didn't help his confusion over the change of plan very much. How on earth does focusing on Logic's known fear end up with a visit to his room, even for someone as given to impulses as Remus?

At least the door was already open so he could watch before making his presence known. Logan seemed to be talking enthusiastically about a specific type of shellfish that he'd never let Thomas pick up for fear of encountering one. There was a video paused on what he first thought as a projector before realising Remus had just enlarged the laptop screen instead, showing the surf of a beach.

He walked in after a moment, only briefly taking in how relaxed Virgil was, sat beside Remus with the only free seat left on the opposite side of him. “So your souvenirs could just be deadly unless brought from a shop. How much would capitalists love us to believe that. Better avoid mentioning it.” All eyes on Deceit, just how he liked his entrances to be, at least when he wasn't pretending to be someone else for Thomas. “Hows goes the feelings, Logan?”

“Feelings don't go anywhere. They are either expressed or repressed, but I believe you are the one to talk to regarding repressing things.” Logan stated, but waved to the seat. “Please join us, though I doubt you're particularly interested in the oceans mysteries. There's not much need to lie when surrounded by an ever changing mass of water.”

“People find reasons to lie wherever they are. Whether it's to themselves or to others is the only change between being isolated somewhere or being among the people.” He brushed Virgil's hand as he got comfortable in the seat, as accidentally as he could manage.

“All my people in one room, this is a good day!” Virgil and Deceit both turned to Remus in an instant at his exclamation. He usually only said that if it was just them so that had to mean somehow Logan had become one of His People over the afternoon. Deceit grinned, leaning further back in his chair as Virgil started snickering, clearly happy over what had been implied as well as another mention of him still belonging.

 **Looking around, Logan** **knew** he'd missed something from the interruption but couldn't discern what it might be. “I'm not quite sure that connects to anything we've been talking about, Remus.”

“It's important, L. I'll explain later.” Virge cut off the question he'd been about to raise, playing the video they had been watching before they got sidetracked. “I probably don't need to know about what can harm Thomas on the beach to do my job but whatever.”

Curiosity isn't easy to quiet when your entire function within Thomas is the centre of his knowledge but the promise of later explanations was enough of a reward to refocus him back on the subject of the ocean, mostly at least. He couldn't help but focus more on the interactions of the trio with him now.

If he'd been correct in their response a few days before, Deceit and Remus would have been trying to understand what he meant and Virgil as far as they could understand each other. He'd honestly thought that if they figured out Virgil's feelings his relationship would be ended with them asking to talk but an afternoon covering oceanic conspiracies was not what he'd expected to occur.

 **Eventually all days reach an end** and Virgil was bewildered over what had happened as Remus and Deceit finally left the Light Sides that evening. The possessiveness was still there, something he'd warn Thomas about if ever one of his friends or lovers leant too far into it outside of the mind space but came with Remus's function.

He hadn't thought it would still apply to him, perhaps only being for Deceit or perhaps another hidden side filling the place he'd held but not only was he still one of Remus's people, but Logan had somehow, somewhen become one as well.

“We're all the Duke's people? Does that mean he sees us as courtiers or servants or something?” Logan asked before he could do much more analysing of the day than that.

Still he snickered, leaning onto his boyfriends shoulder. “Not really. He sees everyone like that at times, just as much as Roman can do occasionally. I think it comes from choosing nobility titles to differentiate each other, sometimes they think everyone is there to serve them. Being his people basically makes you one of his advisors, under his protection and well, it means you're one of his favourite people to spend time with. Apparently all three of us now. How did you manage that?”

Even if he was in love with Deceit and the Duke, he didn't want to give up Logic for anybody now he had that stable relationship and source of affection with him. Doesn't Patton insist that love grows over time? That was certainly true for their relationship so far, even with the calculating gaze on him as Logan took in the new explanation.

“ **How does trying to understand Virgil** **'s feelings** translate into claiming a new person?”None of the plan they'd had that morning had happened even similarly to how Deceit had thought it might change subject to impulses. He had confirmed their suspicions though.

Anxiety was more open with his expressions when he was relaxed and seemingly a lot more so since Thomas had accepted him. It was clear to him there was strong affection for them involved as well as a wish for stability which of any side Logan was the most constant.

“Same way talking about Logan's fears got me invited to his room” Understanding the logic behind anything that Logan had done that afternoon was becoming increasingly fascinating without knowing his views at all. Deceit couldn't reason it out easily at least, but Remus was easier to understand at least.

“He did something you didn't expect so now you've claimed him?” His deadpan expression was ignored by the other, who was bouncing and nodding with a manic grin.

“ **Yup. Strange boy is our Logic,** but Mine now!” Remus insisted, calming a little to actually think about how the afternoon had actually happened.

He definitely recognised the reactions of Virgil now. It almost seemed like since Anxiety had been accepted and for all intents and purposes become a light side he saw loving the hidden sides as forbidden. It was nostalgic to recognise those feelings again, but painful. Just looking after them when Thomas was learning to accept being gay had been difficult but seeing someone Remus had claimed going through them, all he wanted to do was pull Virgil to him, and let him know it's okay, that he wouldn't be rejected by everyone, and everything would be okay.

Some of that comforting had always come from Deceit, that had been how they'd grown close originally, but Remus could come up with stories surrounding the forbidden belief that everything would be alright easily. None of that could comfort Virgil with the distance in their relationship currently and letting the offer be made again seemed nigh on impossible.

“Do you wanna date Virgil?” The question made Deceit freeze, so apparently the conversation wasn't where Remus's thoughts were but it could catch up.

“Of course that's what follows claiming Logan.” He heard the mutter into Dee's cloak but was distracted by the question actually addressed to him. “Are you meaning a romantic involvement including you and Virgil, or everyone you've claimed, or me being the only one to date Virgil cause I'm pretty sure he's taken?”

When your entire function in Thomas is to embody dark twisted thoughts or desires that go against the moral code, monogamy becomes something you're only peripherally aware of. Remus didn't pause at all before replying “All; I want everyone that's mine, every way I can. If you're comfortable with it lets go ask them!”

It's odd how often he's watched Deceit's head fall into his hands, but usually that's a reaction to a bizarre intrusive thought he's not controlling, not a serious suggestion. The action also isn't usually accompanied by a thoughtful expression although the sigh often comes. “Let's leave it for tonight. Tomorrow I'll go over and actually work out how everyone thinks of polyamory. I'm not letting either of us get hurt for leaping before knowing there's even a path in that direction.”

The tiredness in Deceit's voice stops Remus from saying anything more as they separate to their rooms for the evening. He'd loved how unpredictable the day had actually been, but knew most other sides preferred knowing what was likely to happen next.


	4. Polyamory?

**Roman knew he couldn't just** set up 4 sides to make them date. Thomas himself was generally monogamous although a couple of his friends were not and most of his views on relationships did translate over to his sides to varying degrees. The only one of the four he was even slightly certain would be polyamorous was Remus as both his and his brothers reactions to the responsibilities of attraction had been similar.

That was what he had finally settled on trying to learn, deciding it just as Remus disappeared off with Logan and Virgil. Given the only reason Deceit would show up for any length of time seemed to have just left he decided to focus on learning it the next day, and take some time to come up with unrelated reasons to raise the subject given Logan already thought he was going to try or say something.

They'd just finished breakfast when Deceit showed up the next day, just perching himself on the couch and ignoring the warning glare from Patton. Roman had already tried convincing the paternal side that he can be around with no nefarious purposes but failed.

“They're just so adorable. We should make sure they know we love them.” Patton was insisting, rambling on about one of Thomas's friends who had a birthday coming up. Roman had noticed it on the calender while eating and asked whether Thomas had gotten a gift for them yet.

He still had to bite back a chuckle at the loving rant he'd gotten instead of an answer. “You love everyone so much, Padre. I bet you'd happily have a poly relationship just to share all the love to more people.”

“That's all down to how Thomas feels, Kiddo. Not for myself though. I've gotta look after all you kiddos. I'll leave the romancing to you.” Patton waved off the idea, moving to start washing the dishes

Deceit however had focused more, a curious smirk on his face. “Monogamy is fake regardless. A bizarre concept somehow thought up by Christians over the years despite numerous biblical mentions of relationships between far more than two people. Why should any of us be limited in how many people we date at one time?”

“Cheating is wrong, Deceit.” Patton's scolding voice only showed he'd basically ignored the context of the conversation as soon as the other side had gotten included.

“Padre, we're discussing polyamory, not cheating. The multiple partners would be agreed upon whether they're all together, or just one person with multiple other partners that have chosen not to be romantically involved together. You know and accept that for plenty of people Thomas knows or knows of.” Roman corrected, easily smiling back to Deceit. “Does that mean you'd be happy to have a poly relationship then, Maleficeit?”

Dee shook his head. “I doubt I'd be so lucky to achieve that, but if you're bringing the subject up does that mean you're poly yourself?”

“One does not just look after Thomas's romantic feelings without wanting to have that connection with multiple people. I suspect Remus found the same thing true.” He scoffed the question away, glancing over to see that while neither had spoken up yet, both Logan and Virgil were intently listening to the chatter.

His glance must have shifted Deceit's attention as well. “Quite so, what of our wonderful Logic and Anxiety's thoughts on the matter? Are either of you poly or open to the idea given everything is properly discussed and arranged?” He asked, inviting them in with a curiosity and focus that hadn't occurred in the conversation until that point.

“More people to let down and disappoint, just what I need in a relationship.” Virgil rolled his eyes, refusing to look at anyone else. “I'm open to it, just wouldn't look forward to the heartbreak that comes whenever I screw up too much.”

Everyone listening jumped to argue back then, each concerned over the self-deprecation in his words, but before Roman could begin his speech over the merits of Virgil, Logan was holding a hand up asking for peace. “I'm quite certain that you do not need to hear my lecture over judging my actions for me, Virgil. Kindly cease expecting an end to our relationship and any metaphorical ones we are discussing. In regards to the query from Deceit, I am not opposed to poly relationships myself, so long as all parties involved are kept aware of any changes to the relationship, preferably prior to their happening.”

 **Dee had wanted to speak up** before Logan did in correcting Virgil's views of how his relationships real or currently imagined would fare. The main thing holding him back was how often the other would brush off his compliments or support as a lie, as well as not wanting to move forwards with Remus's suggestion without him present.

“A staple to any relationship.” He nodded to Logan's last words instead of saying anything now for the same reasons.

“Of course, communication is ever important if romance is to blossom.” Roman proclaimed, hands raising in one of his grand arm movements. The movement and recollection of how they actually reached Deceit's intended subject caught his attention then.

He watched for only a moment, taking in Logan clearly checking in on Virgil with glances, and Roman's unusually analysing look towards them. “Can I ask why you felt the need to establish everyone's views of polyamorous relationships, Roman? So far as I'm aware Thomas has not been focused upon anything related to it recently.”

“But we can never be too early to question and confirm how we ourselves feel and how that could in turn reflect in Thomas's actions. I need to be prepared if there's a chance he will decide to enter a poly relationship. I mean that's at least twice the romance I have to prepare outings and gestures for.” Lies, Roman had definitely told a lie or two in the declaration he had just made, although there was a lot of truth in the preparation he could need for his role. Deceit could tell it also involved Logan and Virgil if the looks and glances were understood correctly.

 **Logan frowned at the explanation,** understanding the reasoning, but now viewing everyone's responses as a new logic puzzle for him to work on. “So while from his explanation it seems as though Patton is aromantic at a minimum, everyone else present is poly? That balance could mean you definitely need to be prepared for changes in Thomas's preferences in the future.”

He could believe that despite his warning the subject actually focused on some intent to arrange for Virgil to confess his feelings. Roman wasn't one to be distracted from potential romances for long periods of time, but the lack of guidance to the conversation, as well as Deceit being the one to bring them into it made the evidence lacking to the idea.

“Aha, more princes for me to woo! I must return to planning for possible romances now. Adventure is out there!” Before Logan could decide upon a way to ask about the motives again, Roman had vacated the living space.


	5. Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman works on matchmaking and finally talks to Remus about it all, and Dukeceit try to make their move for Logan and Virgil
> 
> Authors Note: Yeah it’s been forever since I updated, but the main thing I want to add is there’s almost a chapter worth of writing I’ve cut out of this where Virgil and Patton bake together. It didn’t really fit the story given how little a role Pat has in the story so I just summarised it.

**Virgil knew change** like it was a scent in the air. He could sense it was coming closer and closer currently, but nothing had been said that suggested what it was. Instead of speaking up about it,he worried; worried over if it was change in Thomas or change for himself, worried about how his family would react to the changes, simply worried about change disrupting his relationship with Logan or his tentative friendship now growing with Remus and Deceit once more. Above all of that he worried that Patton would fight whatever changes were happening.

He’d felt the echoes of concern coming from Morality when the other sides first heard Remus talking about His people. Everyone knew of Patton’s distaste for the Deceitful side, even though they’d proven that he could tell the truth easily and often did. Virgil just didn’t want that friendship to break down once more, not with how closely the emotional aspects of their roles had proven to be.

After the discussion of polyamory, a few days had passed with no appearance from either of the hidden sides, not that that meant they wouldn’t pop in whenever it took their whims. Virgil decided to use the time to catch up with Patton, leaving Logan engrossed in rereading something that Roman had to have written given the cover.

After their afternoon baking and chatting Virgil knew that Patton would have a lot more thinking and introspection to do. He had hope some of the hostility to the others would reduce. It might not be enough to avoid another questioning of roles if something actually ended up happening with Deceit and Remus, but it was a start.

 **Thomas had been in a bit of a creative block** this week, or at least that was Roman’s excuse if any questioned why he was heading into the hidden commons to visit his brother. Of course Deceit would see in an instant that was a lie, and Remus would probably know fairly easily, but Patton and Logan would accept the excuse.

He actually wanted to find out where Remus was in regards to Virgil’s feelings now. It had become clear that the pair were more focused on understanding Virgil since the day Roman learnt about his feelings, but their intentions were harder to discern. That’s what brought him to knocking on Remus’s door and decidedly trying not to think about the scratches and stains over it.

“Princey! What brings you to the forbidden side? Looking for a proper fight tonight?” Remus cheered as he opened the door, ushering Roman through while grabbing his morning star.

“Or perhaps some inspiration from unexpected places.” Roman rolled his eyes, easily batting the weapon back down.

The scoff that received was entirely expected. “Yeah, the other one has a cockring on it, much more fun to play with than whatever you’re trying to pull.”

“You’re just as polyamorous as I am but where is your attraction falling currently?” Roman easily switched subjects as soon as the door was shut, ignoring his brothers comments, and squaring his shoulders.

 **Remus froze at the abrupt subject change.** He really had been expecting it to involve fighting as Roman’s visits usually did, either him having an injury or just wanting to fight someone he didn’t control for a while.

“Trust me, feeding into the urge to matchmake just ends up in arguments and losing friends, Ro. Don’t try it with me.” He warned, suddenly serious in a way the others often forgot he could do.

“How do you think Mr I-Don’t-Have-Feelings and Trust-No-Comfort got together? Thomas having accepted his attraction makes the attempts to matchmake a lot easier I would believe.” Just the subject would of course touch on the one thing the brothers avoided talking about, but Remus hadn’t expected the role of looking after Thomas’s attractions to change as much as the words he heard implied it had.

He shook the thoughts off with a wriggle. “Still misses out all the juicy stuff. Ya need me for the fun times.”

“I have my own methods for the fun times and definitely don’t need you for them. I do however need you to answer my question. Who are you attracted to, trash panda?” Roman crossed his arms at the attempt to divert the conversation. Remus could see the urge to fight already growing behind his eyes, the chaos and lack of order frustrating the accepted creativity almost as much as the opposite made him antsy.

“You know you can’t just trap me with them Roro. That’s not how we work, and much as I like seeing people tied up, all that would make me do is cause a spectacle. Blood can be a wonderful paint you know.” He was trying to suggest things that would cause Roman to reveal whatever his intentions were without acknowledging who either was talking about. At least until there was a way to ask who Roman had in mind. “Just who are you suggesting I like anyway, Brother Dearest?”

Well, there goes subtlety, Remus always was bad at it, but at least Roman was now spluttering, somewhere between admitting who and vehemently denying he had anyone in mind. “NOBODY! Well, of course there’s somebody or I wouldn’t have decided on asking you instead of picking someone that doesn’t constantly attack me, but Nobody.”

 **Deceit had seen Roman come in** , heard the beginning of their chat and felt the lies resonating in him. He knew whatever the brothers were talking about had to seem important, at least to the prince, just as much as that Remus would want a way to recognise the truth.

Neither had decided on a good way to approach Virgil or Logan even now they knew most of the sides were polyamorous, and perhaps the romantic side could help with that. The shutting of Remus’s door indicated a wish for privacy though, rather than an open invitation.

All the dark sides respected those signs, at least amongst themselves. Deceit still decided to use his role to help his partner, leaning against the wall of Remus’s room, drawing lines with his nails as lies shuddered down his spine from things said within. Quietly enough that only people who knew this method would hear the sound as anything meaningful, but clearly an indication, he carried on doing the sign for ten minutes before any feeling of lies coming from within ceased.

Roman only glanced at him for a moment as he left, about half an hour since any lie had been told although Deceit was still curled up on a cushion he’d summoned to sit on while leaning there. He just smirked at the curious glance, waving the light side goodbye or rather in an obvious hint that he should leave more rapidly.

He still waited for a moment before joining Remus in the room, hearing a few snickers breaking out. “Dee-dee. He wants to matchmake for us.” Remus was crowing, rolling on his bed that had definitely been made by the prince given the sheets were now being methodically messed up once more.

“With who? Does he suppose us to be novices in the fields of love because he controls Thomas’s romantic desires?” Dee sighed, letting the arms reaching for him become an embrace.

“Logan and Virgil of course.”

 **Logan had assumed** that Roman would try matchmaking soon after he realised that Virgil loved Deceit and Remus. He had assumed that if the pair figured that out themselves they would soon be approaching Virgil. He had assumed a lot of things about love and romance incorrectly, especially regarding the other sides reactions to it.

Three weeks had passed since the start of all the chatter and still there was no change to the relationships of Thomas’s mind-space except perhaps, Remus and Deceit properly getting together. Logan was content with that. It meant he could continue the comforting relationship with Virgil for longer and hopefully predict when it would be brought to an end by the pair Virgil loved.

He couldn’t see that Remus claiming him as one of His People would particularly alter what would occur. So when Roman came asking for some grounding for an idea he was struggling with bringing into a possibility for a video of course Logan would agree, following him into the imagination. Virgil getting invited along too just made it all the more likely they would succeed in assisting.

Remus and Deceit already being present in the idea room was mildly concerning. Too much creativity could inhibit an ideas effectiveness and Deceit would be more likely to comfort them over issues than suggest real solutions.

“What idea needs both sides of creativity to form it?” Logan had to ask, immediately honing his gaze on Roman as he shifted uncomfortably.

He noted the glance and nod shared between Remus and Roman, as well as the dismissive wave Remus gave. “One that’s actually mine but we don’t want Patton to veto from the start. He’s going to go fight the dragon witch or something while we talk it through.” Remus explained then, pulling about 20 loose sheets of paper from somewhere.

“You hate when I give input so why don’t I just go with Roman?” Virgil’s hesitance stopped the exit Roman was clearly trying not to make obvious now, but Logan understood. He’d heard about how Remus used to work through ideas when they got together.

 **The reaction wasn’t expected.** When talking about what they wanted to say and how Roman had suggested asking Virgil and Logan to join their relationship Deceit forgot to consider how they’d previously acted together.

A glance showed that both Creativities were lost over how to react in such a way that Virgil might stay and Logic was simply considering something so Deceit reacted instead. “Remus is ever reluctant to listen to amendments to his ideas, but we’re working on it. I had hoped you’d be able to aid me in the attempts. If you’re too scared of his madness though, by all means, go with Roman.”

There were a lot of things you simply shouldn’t say to anxiety if you class him as an ally or friend, that sometimes made him easy to manipulate. Thankfully bringing up fear always did make him determined to face whatever he was wary about and the steel rearing in Virgil’s gaze confirmed it had worked again.

“Show us the stupid idea and lets get this over with then!” Virgil growled out, already reaching to take the papers from Remus.

Letting one of the pair see what they’d actually written was not part of the plan but as Deceit watched Remus happily handed them over. “I do love it when you get all controlling Thunderclap, just makes me all tingly and excited.” Suppressing the sigh that came from Remus giving into his impulses was difficult now.

Deceit had double checked to make sure at least 2 of the pages were actually about an idea they might feasibly want Thomas to see that Remus had thought up but the majority were actually about their emotions, and reactions leading them to want this relationship. Now he would have to delay Virgil getting to those pages until Roman actually was out of the area.

“While that’s all well and good, Dear, perhaps you’d like to tell Virgil and Logan about your idea? An actual battle to defend our ideas definitely needs some work to make it feasible.” He began, bringing their focus back from whatever thoughts Logan and Virgil were trying not to react to.

“ **Just because of editing.** I don’t see why we can’t do it. It’s not like any of us are actually going to get hurt. Thomas just acts all our roles out and he’s already done me attacking Roman so why not an extra step further.” Remus was interested in the reactions he was getting now.

Virgil had looked taken aback at the innuendo and just what he’d suggested before Deceit brought their cover idea up. Logan had tilted his head, analysing something although whether that was the words or looking for any intent behind them wasn’t for Remus to figure out. Deceit was the one in charge of that bit between them.

“Come on guys, there could be bloodshed, and Logan can finally get out all that pent up anger in a way other than throwing things at people. We can all be screaming and have warnings not to watch with headphones in.” He could ramble for ages about the fight idea, even the things they could use it to settle arguments about which was basically everything, and glancing to the edge of their gathering Roman had already disappeared.

Now he was just rambling, occasionally letting Logan interject with a thought over what opposition their team might have to trying to do a video like it and the technical difficulties they could face, eyes actually honed into the pages in Virgil’s hand. The first page had already been passed over to Logan to look at and as soon as that second page was moved Remus was going to change the conversation on a 180degree turn. Perhaps he could literally do that with his head?

“This is definitely not your battle scenario.” Damnit Remus, getting lost in weird thoughts meant you missed the page being handed to Logan. Virgil was now staring, almost fearfully at the page which focused on Logan’s many gorgeous attributes.

“But isn’t it so much more interesting, Vi-vi? Just imagine what the four of us could be together! How much pleasure could be brought to you by three sets of hands instead of just one?” Sex always worked to get people to date you, even Logan had mentioned in in the valentines episode so that must be how you normally get a boyfriend.

Judging by Deceit’s amused cough and Logan’s raised eyebrows it might not be.

 **This was finally happening** and Logan was shocked that he was being included in the proposition.

“Can I have some clarity? Are you asking for both of us to join your relationship or just suggesting Virgil dates the two of you in one relationship and myself separately to that?” He had to speak up, unclear over how he was included in the situation.

His inclusion could all be there for the open and healthy communication they’d discussed in regards to polyamorous relationships.

“We want to date both of you. All of us together.” Deceit confirmed, inclining his head. “How could we not with your intellect and Virgil’s sharp wit. You both have us entranced although I wouldn’t mind Virgil being a little less silent over his feelings now.”

That was when Virgil started a reaction Logan would never have predicted. Given all the emotions he’d been told about regarding the pair it was easy to believe Anxiety’s function wasn’t affecting him as much now as it had before he left.

Except the pages were being scrunched up and thrown on the floor even as Remus began speaking again. “Yes! Yes, logie, teacher, Mr Sir, Please, pretty please, ice cream covered pork chops please will you and Virgil date us?” The words lost no energy as everyone registered the reaction but Logan could see everyone’s growing confusion and focus centring on Virgil.

 **Virgil glared at the question** that had been asked and everything written on the pages he’d been holding. He took in the confused blinks from everyone including Logan. “I’ve already been through the pain of screwing up too much for you before. Why the hell should I open myself up to it all over again?”

He was vehement about protecting himself now. Logan had confirmed and reaffirmed that he’d always wait for Virgil to be ready to talk even before they got together. Deceit and Remus had done the opposite the day they tried to force him to speak and he couldn’t take that again.

Of course he loved them, so fiercely and strongly that it was a battle to just reject them but not again, he couldn’t go through that pain a second time.

Virgil saw Remus about to speak, and Deceit clearly thinking over what he could say to rectify the situation and couldn’t take that either. He turned and walked out of the castle, past the boundary Roman usually made it difficult to sink out from behind and back to where he could curl up under all his blankets in his room, or maybe Patton’s or Roman’s someone he could get away with not wanting to talk about emotions immediately after going through them.

 **Silence fell as Virgil left,** and not even a stray thought was in Remus’s mind. His Person had just rejected possibly everything.


	6. Picking Up the Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Virgil's rejection everyone needs some time to understand what's going on with their emotions. While Remus worries about a breakdown in His People, Deceit tries to plan a way they can fix their relationship with Virgil

**Logan had taken the pages in the end,** gathering them up from the floor to the confused hurt looks of Deceit and Remus as they tried to take in what had happened. Neither looked like they would want them back and it might actually help Virgil understand later, when he'd calmed down and started stressing over why they'd do that.

As he looked at the pages, mentally revising everything he knew of anxiety he could only hope they would help.

"As much as I can believe this was primarily for Virgil I am amenable to dating you both, as long as it doesn't cause such high levels of distress to my current partner. He's Anxiety already." he stated before leaving.

He still wasn't sure how things would happen now but only communication would help.

That was when he headed to try and find Virgil, ready to comfort and calm whatever state he'd gotten into since leaving the imagination.

While Patton was in the kitchen making some cupcakes he did mention that Virgil had asked to just spend a short time in his room which Logan was thankful for. It was also a little more concerning that the information was volunteered without him saying a word.

Logan still headed there, mentally rehearsing what could become a conversation just as emotional as the scene he'd just finished.

Inside Morality's room Virgil was stood looking over the shelves and playing with the zips on his sleeves.

"Do you want to talk it through?" Logan offered, knowing his presence was the reason for Virgil's shoulders tensing.

"Are you with them now?" he was tugging on his sleeves even more now, more uncertain and upset than Logan had seen him in the months since getting together.

The question that Logan had been hoping to avoid hearing by seeking his partner out immediately couldn't be avoided now. "Of course not. I'm with you and won't change that for anything. We can join their relationship or not but I won't do that without you, regardless of what they say or offer." He reaffirmed, walking around Virgil to be able to see his face. 

**After Virgil had left** there hadn't seemed to be much point to carrying on asking Logan out. Deceit and Remus had really only realised their feelings because of Virgil and not including him made everything feel empty.

Logan did basically agree that he was interested but only as long as it didn't cause his partner as much distress as it appeared to do so before leaving. They were all pretending that Logan would be the one comforting Virgil after the scene rather than one of the sides not completely caught up in the situation. Deceit just hoped they'd be allowed that little wish and there wouldn't be someone else trying to interfere.

He had enough to focus on for now though. Remus had been distraught and destructive basically wanting to blow everything to smithereens over Virgil's rejection, not understanding anything that was said or implied. With Anxiety feeling an emotional mess and Intrusive Thoughts breaking down it was all Deceit could manage to let Thomas get some small amount of sleep each night, repeating everything would be okay in a mantra that would echo through every room of the mind-space.

The thing he'd started to hope for was broken and it took a few days to really realise why, and what Virgil meant about screwing up too much for them. Deceit had literally just made a comment about the silence that they'd essentially kicked him out over when Remus asked them out with the question.

Deceit should have known that people need to be able to speak in their own time rather than pressured into it. That was why he'd use lies to protect himself and isn't silence just a full lie of omission?

Working out how to move from that understanding to a solution was the difficult part. The best thing about their failed attempt was basically that Logan's confusion all but confirmed Virgil loved them.

 **The question hadn't left Remus's mind** , no matter what destruction he brought or how many times Roman pulled him into battle to calm down. He couldn't quiet the question the way his normal thoughts could be appeased.

After days of trying to give Virgil space, of worrying and destroying while hoping Deceit would be able to explain what neither of them understood, he barged into Anxiety's room, falling over since the door was already opening. “You're still My People right? Mine? I don't have to lose that and everything, do I?” The words tumbled past his lips, the energy of the room helping Remus say his worries since they were so prominent in his mind.

“You are the one who chooses Your People, Ree. I don't think I could change that if I wanted to.” Virgil rolling his eyes and dismissive words hurt even more and Remus was on the edge of tears. He thought Virgil liked being His People. All those reactions said he did, Deceit confirmed that.

“You – You didn't want to be My People, even before the other day?” The quiet words left him easily, just as he started trying to wriggle out of the room, not wanting to stand with the heavy thoughts in his mind.

 **The repeating of Remus's question** ground Virgil's thoughts to a stop, aside from locking his room to slow him from leaving. Remus had always just claimed them and he loved it, but also saw it as out of their control if they were His People.

Apparently that wasn't how Creativity viewed it. “Wait, Remus. Let's rewind please?” He asked, hating the idea of upsetting his loves more than Logan said his rejection already had done.

“Oh, are we rewinding to wartime? Or maybe the plagues?” Remus seemingly bounced back from his upset but Virgil could feel the concerns bubbling over in him.

“How about just in this conversation? You've never checked if anyone you've claimed is happy being Your People before. I don't think I said anything about it when storming out but is that why you're checking now?” He was fairly certain he hadn't actually rejected them in fact but knew how the words and actions were taken.

Remus was visibly struggling, staying focused and not bringing up random thoughts in these talks was never easy, but Virgil knew if he was patient and Remus wanted to they'd work it out. “You said we hurt you, and not in a fun way and if people don't want to be My People I can just stop calling them it, or try to at least. Doesn't change who they are to me much, just makes me have to focus on my words more.”

“I'm still Your People then, and it sounds like I've hurt you similarly.” Virgil sighed. Even feeling the worries dissolve and watching Remus getting bouncier he couldn't bring himself to take back what was done. He needed to know they'd let him take his own time to share things before that could happen.

 **Deceit wasn't worried** , merely a little unnerved by how quiet the darker side of the mind-space had been all evening. It should mean that Remus was somewhere else in the mind, but given there hadn't been any yells from the Others and Roman had the entire imagination looking like he wanted it too that didn't seem to be the case.

“He's still My People! We still have a chance! We can fix this, We Can! We Can! WE CAN!” On second thoughts, perhaps he should have enjoyed the peace while it lasted. Remus was bouncing off the ceiling and walls now he'd crashed back into the room.

Dee watched that for a moment, happy to see his partner so happy, but also trying to confirm just where he'd been to have this turn around of emotion. “So you've spoken to Virgil then?”

“Shared a bed, shared conspiracies and confirmed he is still My People. I've not lost it all with him. He's still Mine, just like You, just like Logan. My People and nobody has rejected being called it!” Translating that away from Remus's exaggerations for innuendos sake basically meant he'd been watching videos in Virgil's room all afternoon after whatever chat they'd had happened.

“Any clues over how we can fix this, or is it still up to me to come up with a new plan? I mean Roman has backed off since we told him what happened and Logan explained a little more reluctantly. You've been moping and destroying until today and it's blatantly clear that Logan will only help if we actually show a willingness to rectify what's happened.” Deceit didn't hold back his reaction to the overly cheerful denial, shaking his head and walking away, happily hearing Remus chase after to catch his hand and follow.

He would have to think through what might help but getting curled up with Remus wasn't something he'd ever argue against. He'd found Remus to be very tactile in how he expressed his love, as well as very likely to give gifts. Spending time together and just talking, complimenting each other was really how Deceit preferred to demonstrate his love, no matter how unconventional Remus's compliments could become.

Deceit had wondered about their differences in expressing love for a while and it led him to some research on love languages. He wondered, while curled up with Remus, what Logan and Virgil's love languages might be.

Shaking his head to focus back on the situation at hand, the actual one, not Remus rambling about a lot of things that hadn't actually occurred while he was with Virgil, or his hands going through Remus's hair, but the rejection and pain that strained their relationship with Virgil, Deceit found he had an idea.

Perhaps Logan would be willing to share what he knows of Virgil's love languages and they can slowly build trust while using some of that information.


	7. Cooking Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit has an idea over how to start repairing things with Virgil so he makes an attempt.

**It was clear that Deceit wanted to discuss something** but Logan delayed that to ensure Virgil was feeling better again. Whatever he'd spoken about with Remus had left Virgil in somewhat of a guilt spiral so he had to calm that down before leaving for a while.

“You do realise you could have just text instead of hovering in the living room?” He queried, closing the door to Anxiety's room as he spoke.

Deceit nodded. “Of course but I find they never include the correct levels or urgency or courtesy in them. Waiting patiently where you can see I'm present seems much more reasonable and allows me to check on Virgil as I do so.” The words relaxed some of the trepidation Logan had been feeling. Since the rejection Deceit hadn't been seen in the common area the known sides shared and one explanation Logan had been able to think of was that the invitation to date had come from trying to support Remus's wants. That had definitely been backed when Virgil had mentioned just how badly Remus had taken the scene as well.

“Is this something involving him then?” He checked regardless of his suspicions.

“Partially. I was hoping to confirm what he referred to as he was leaving but there were a few other questions I would like some more information on and who better to ask than Logic for a lesson or two.” Deceit was anything but clear in his explanation.

Thinking for a moment, Logan began walking towards his room, waving a hand so the other would follow. “Very well, What are you wanting to learn about? I have a wide variety of books and information but possibly not on the psychology that seems to be your main interest.”

“Well recently I've been trying to understand the love languages a bit more, hoping it will offer some understanding of Remus as I'm sure you've realised we're very different people.” Deceit began, easily focusing on his own relationship rather than the one he wished to form.

Logan immediately brought a book from beside his bed over at the words. “I believe I can empathise with you on the importance of understanding one another there. Thankfully in my own relationship our primary love languages coincide, although there was originally some misunderstandings over how they are expressed. This book should be able to explain what I cannot, but is there any specific query you'd like to discuss?” He expected there to be a trick in the conversation, or an attempt to focus it back on Virgil and himself but hoped to waylay it with the side comment.

“How would I recognise what language is the one I respond to best? I've been able to recognise Remus enjoys and responds to physical touch primarily as a love language and it appears that he expresses it through gift giving as well, but frankly when I've read the descriptions I'm struggling to confirm which ones might apply to myself.” Deceit's gaze had definitely sharpened at the mention of Logan's relationship with Virgil, cataloguing the comment, but his words raised an intrigue in Logan. “And before you suggest it, we both know how unreliable online quizzes can be.”

“I was actually going to suggest asking Remus. Perhaps going through a few experiments with him to find out what you find most fulfilling if done as part of your relationship.” His voice was cutting, silencing any more counters to possible suggestions that wouldn't be made. “It's preferable to having an argument after trying to do the same things for each other and each feeling unneeded. At least that way Remus will be included in what you want to know and he probably has already noticed the main one you use.”

 **Deceit's eyes gleamed** and his mind was spinning with thoughts, not at the suggestions but at the tiny pieces of information he'd gleaned from Logan. The pair shared their primary love language and had an argument before Logan researched love languages because of it.

“Well I'm fairly sure neither of us have Acts of Service as a love language so coming to an argument over trying to do the same things is unlikely. Pray tell is that what you were referring to?” He pried, remembering the conversation was meant to be information gathering on his prospective loves, and not asking questions he already knew the answers to.

Logan pushed the book he'd carried on holding forwards. “Be that as it may, the other subject you mentioned when requesting to converse is not one I feel at liberty to share. Perhaps you could bring the subject up with Virgil instead?”

Of course the subject turning to focus on Logic would have him retreating, even if they were stood in his room. Deceit didn't mind though, already working on the next steps they could make, even as he nodded and took the offered book. “Many thanks for the information, Logan. I hope we'll be able to receive dear Virgil's forgiveness soon.”

“ **That's a new book! You seeing the nerd behind my back?”** Remus asked as he bounced into Deceit's room, finding him reading still. “Thought he wouldn't date us unless Virgil's okay with it?”

“Not dating, just information gathering so I can come up with a plan to fix some of the damage we've done to our relationship with Virgil.” Deceit sighed, rubbing his eyes, suggesting he'd been reading for too long if Remus was any judge. That was an itchy eyes action that made him want to remove them from his head if he ever experienced it.

Remus tilted his head then, confused by the amount of planning Deceit was trying to do. Acting on impulses seemed to be working perfectly so far. “You mean we need to be doing more than just trying to spend more time with him and talking through some of our emotions with him? It helped a lot when I had the breakdown of him being My People.”

“Yeah, I'm thinking that might work pretty well, but learning about the other love languages he's likely to use can't hurt, might even help me work out a way to let myself be emotionally vulnerable without you know, all my normal automatic misdirections.” He mused, finally marking the page and setting the book to one side.

“Vivi knows you. He's not going to want either of us to change how we are, even if we do it trying to reach out.” Remus comforted him, automatically wrapping their bodies together. He would have done more, but had learnt already that Deceit didn't always take kindly to some actions when there were a lot of thoughts in his head.

With those words Remus decided they were having a nap, muffling any further protests or musings from Deceit with thick blankets and lots of hugs.

 **It was a tentative hope** that Deceit now held, although he knew Remus believed he saw it as enthusiastically as he did. Working with the love languages both that Deceit found himself using and that he'd learnt Virgil held, he would put time and effort into the relationship before anyone brought up dating again.

Of course Logan would be included too but on this first attempt Deceit was approaching Virgil alone. Words of affection came naturally but Deceit wanted to start with an idea of what to say, to explain about what happened before.

After talking it over and over with Remus, helping him to understand how their previous rash actions appeared to impact Virgil as well as wondering if the things they used to do together might help, it was time to actually try something.

"Want to help me make dinner?" the offer made Virgil pause, door only half open when Deceit asked the question.

It had been the activity Deceit thought he'd most willingly do again and they always spoke while cooking. That had been enough reason to try and Remus had supported the idea hopeful they might all share it later.

"Sure. What are you wanting to make?" Finally Deceit could let out the breath he'd held just hoping this might work.

 **Virgil knew something** was being attempted, Deceit had a way of standing when he was trying to achieve a goal but he'd missed working with him doing something simple. He followed easily knowing either of them could make the dish alone but preferred to cook with people.

He took the task of chopping vegetables, even before Deceit answered his question. It was fairly clear that while he had already started getting ingredients out of the cupboards Deceit hadn't actually settled over a specific dish to make. “You know, we actually need a decision over what we're cooking so I don't dice these too small. Do you want to answer my question yet?”

They'd come down too the kitchen as soon as Virgil agreed to cook and while he was thinking through what motivation there could be behind the invitation, it almost seemed like Dee was deciding that at the same time.

“Spaghetti Bolognaise.” He nodded, taking in that Deceit had chosen a dish that would leave him chopping vegetables and turned away from where Dee would be preparing the mince and sauce while the pasta simmered. That positioning guaranteed there would be emotions talked through and about.

Honestly Virgil was glad to realise that. He'd been wondering whether Deceit would just avoid him forever after the scene in the imagination. It was what he'd do when rejected in such a way, at least.

“Do you know how often I lie by omission?” Dee asking the question made him hum a little, focusing on chopping the tomatoes carefully as much as listening. It wasn't one that needed a reply anyway since he carried on speaking a moment later. “You were only nearly matching me before we kicked you out and I couldn't fathom any motive to do so. My roles makes me look for underhand motivations and where safety necessitates a lie but between us you never needed to worry about your safety, not in a way that would be impacted by anything you could reveal or say at least.”

Virgil snorted, shaking his head. “You forget to include emotions almost as easily as Logan does sometimes. There's feelings other than ambition and fear that motivate most of us.”

Deceit paused his speech while Virgil turned to add the tomatoes to the sauce and fetch the mushrooms to be diced next. Virgil still glimpsed the hesitant look, more watching his movements than the mince although it was still cooking evenly so far.

“You'd think being close with Remus and yourself I'd be better at factoring in how our actions make others feel more often, but I never meant to or wanted to create a place where you couldn't tell us even a part of what you felt. I thought the times I listened to your rambles about conspiracies and monsters meant you felt free to share things with me, but those are easy subjects to broach, nothing like emotions.” There was musing in Deceit's voice as he began speaking again, and a sorrow that Virgil understood, including realising that the shields were down for now, no pretences were being used this afternoon.

“Just a bit of a difference in subject there Dee.” He couldn't help snarking, shaking his head at the knife he was using.

“That's everything, Virge! I deal in lies, in distractions to protect and conserve Thomas as who he is or wants to be so he can appear that way while looking after himself and taking the time to become it. I spend all the time working out verifiable reactions and trying to prevent the unpleasant ones that of course I sometimes overlook the emotional ones when all the actions we have say things are fine. You're the one who knows emotions far better even when we have to share self preservation responsibilities and you left me floundering when all I could get was a sense of being lied to where there was no reason or motive I could understand for you to do so.” The rant had Virgil turning, bewildered and concerned over the hurt in Deceit's voice but unsure how to help.

Instead he stood still, watching as Dee sighed, shoulders slumping as he replaced the hat he must have knocked off with a gesture. “I just wanted to understand and help with whatever you felt the need to lie about for all that time. There were so many causes of what it could be when I tried to think of things changing or happening that you wouldn't tell us until it felt like the most reasonable was that you were planning to leave, so I tried to give you a chance to tell us or not and get what I thought you wanted. You'd already spent so much time helping Thomas around those guys that it was all I could understand being omitted. I lashed out, losing you without you saying a word or trying to do it secretly hurt so much to think of until that was what I caused anyway.”

Virgil moved then, standing behind him as the mince was shifted in a pan a little more. It was difficult to hear how everything he'd gone through when being kicked out was from Deceit's point of view, but finally made sense of how sought out he was even when he thought Dee hated him for getting accepted.

 **It felt like Deceit had just bared his heart** in the speech he'd just made. It wasn't quite what he intended to do and the silence from Virgil was biting at him now. Still he stepped to one side letting Virgil add the last vegetables diced and mixing the sauce, vegetables and mince all together while he drained the spaghetti, just waiting for a response.

“You always focus on Thomas living in society when arguing with the others. I think we all forget that we live as parts of Thomas with our roles impacting how we see the world and react to emotions.” Virgil sighed, and Dee froze taking a moment to realise that Virgil wasn't ready right then to carry on the emotional talk immediately. “I don't know if you're looking for forgiveness or just trying to explain the bullshit you and Remus pulled but if you need it you're forgiven or whatever.”

There was a sensation of a weight lifting at the words accompanied by a dread that everything he'd just said had been misunderstood. “No, Well yes and thank you but no, I was just... I wanted to say I was an idiot who didn't deal with that well at all, and hoped you could understand a little of what I thought was happening.”

“Story understood then, I guess. Now can we break this sappy moment and go feed the starving beast before one of us has to do a supply run for more soap and shampoo?” Virgil's shoulders were beginning to slouch in more than usual and Deceit knew he couldn't take much more high emotion talk either so he nodded, letting the talk drop and splitting the food between four plates.

“Do you want to invite Logan to eat with us all down here tonight?” He suggested, smiling a little as he saw the confusion about the number in Virgil's face.

Perhaps he hadn't focused on using their love languages as much as he had intended when planning the evening but this seemed to have had a better ending than he'd expected anyway. Especially as Virgil darted off up the stairs with a yelled thanks and agreement to invite Logan down.


	8. Games Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit continues bonding with Virgil a bit more and Logan worries over when the offer will be repeated

**They had sat sewing and mending clothes** together. There had been afternoons where they would just watch films together. They had cooked at least one meal together each day this week. 

Now Deceit was running out of ways to spend time with Virgil.

He knew it would take time and that talking was really the best way to build the trust up once more but when Virgil still looked cautious when recognising him outside his room it felt a little hopeless. He still wasn't sure if the compliments he wanted to say would help or harm the rebuilding of their friendship. 

"I want to move the webs and change the curtains in my room. Can you help please?" Virgil had asked it as Dee was leaving the living room but as there were no other sides around it could only be directed at him.

He found hope was in the quiet request as he paused. "Of course I'll help." Deceit nodded waving up the stairs. "Do you have new curtains ready?"

"Remus gave me some yesterday. Why haven't you joined us when we're playing board games?" Virgil seemed hesitant to ask, hunching further in to his hoodie even as he stood.

Dee had been told about the games nights, under the impression that Remus had crashed one where Logan and Virgil had been playing chess and slowly found games for more people would be included. There had been no invitations beyond Remus occasionally saying that he should join them.

"I didn't want to intrude." he offered as an explanation, already turning away to hide the flush he felt at the invite actually being real. "I'll come to the next one if you truly wish for me to join."

There was no response to that beyond the feeling of being watched as they climbed the stairs. That was fine, before mistakes broke their friendship it had been a regular sensation for Dee.

 **Virgil was shocked at the idea** Deceit had thought something Remus had been welcomed into wouldn't also include him, especially after the time they'd spent hanging out one on one. Even if he wasn't ready to trust the pair fully he wanted to let them have the chance to build it again.

"Why wouldn't you have been invited? The only reason we played the games night in Logan's room was because neither Roman or Patton enjoy the games we prefer." he asked, realising that probably Remus hadn't understood it was a game night anyone could join.

"You never talk about game nights being date nights at all." Only Deceit could get those levels of sarcasm in his words and Virgil wanted to smile at hearing it used over something as frivolous as a game night.

Still he shook his head, "Wouldn't you when nobody else was joining them? Neither of us have called them that since Remus joined us. Why not come join us?"

"I'll think about it but for now what are we changing or should we swap the curtains first then swap the decorations to match?" Accepting the change of subject was easy. Virgil could tell there'd be 4 people at game night whether an actual agreement was given or not.

 **Logan was sure that sooner** rather than later Deceit and Remus would repeat their offer to date himself and Virgil. The only thing to contradict his reasoning was the amount of time and attention they had taken since the original offer.

"Dee is coming to our game night tomorrow." Virgil stated with a certainty that none of the light sides could have when talking about Deceit. Logan could only hope that as they got to know him better he'd be able to have that certainty as well.

Instead he just nodded, mentally preparing to have 2 more boyfriends by the end of the game night. Struggling to identify emotions was somewhat of a hindrance to romance and he knew that while Virgil understood it could take time, Remus and Deceit appeared too emotive to thrive without their exuberance being returned.

"So should we attempt some team games where we can pair up?" he suggested hoping that working as a team with either of the others might help him understand them a little better and give them the chance to know him better.

Virgil snickered. "I was thinking we start with monopoly so you can hear the rants the premise of that game runs off and then choose games all together." he suggested instead making Logan pause and think.

Of course Deceit would have some strong views about a game that was essentially capitalism: the role play.

 **Deceit could already hear** Virgil snickering with Remus as he entered the room for games night to see a familiar board game already set up to play minus the players pieces. 

"I thought we were meant to have a relaxing evening of playing games not a celebration of capitalisms control?" He asked, hoping not to get frustrated enough to upset anyone as quickly as monopoly usually did.

"Well I have been attempting to convince these two to play the original version of the game which was actually meant to demonstrate how building a community together is better than the mere money hoarding simulation that commercialism made monopoly into but they say that we must follow the rules in the box." Logan's sigh had Dee smiling for a moment. Perhaps he would not be alone in criticising the game tonight.

 **An hour after the game night had begun** and Anxiety was torn between laughter at the ongoing argument over the merits and flaws over monopoly or backing away to find somewhere quieter given how loud Logan and Deceit had both become.

He hadn't quite realised when suggesting the game that while Logic and Deceit were both critical of the game their reasons were contrary to each other a lot of the time.

A glance to the forth member of the game showed Remus rapidly losing interest in playing all four pieces by himself as he'd taken over when the argument bored him.

"Hey Ree, want to team up to defeat these guys in battleship?" Virgil asked, promptly getting quiet as everyone somehow heard him over their own voices. At least it saved him using tempest tongue for the evening.

"We've not finished playing monopoly yet." Logan protested, amusing Virgil as he turned back to the board only to blink in confusion at it.

Remus was also smirking at the action. "It's the hats turn if you're going to start playing with me again."

"When exactly did you decide we didn't need to take our owns turns?" Dee sighed, too used to Remus to be shocked.

"I suggested it 15 minutes ago when your debate showed no signs of slowing. Now battleship. Remus and me against you two and if you correct grammar you miss a turn." Virgil cut in again, already standing to fetch the game. "Some teamwork between Logic and Deceit could help us all if you can manage it." the dig was a little underhanded but if it got the outcome Virgil wanted he was willing to use it. That outcome was more over some quiet while they played the next game more than the game they played.

Remus just cackled a little, "You know I'm always up to play with you any way you like, Batty-V."

"I'm sure Logan will have the best tactics for how we play and we'll defeat you." Dee's statement had Virgil biting his lip watching Logan's expression flip between flattered and wanting to correct the presumption. They'd already learnt that Remus would avoid a lot of tactics just by following his momentary impulses, and with Anxiety helping they could be a fierce opponent in games like battleship.

"Let's just get set up." The agreement seemed to be all Logan could think of to respond, taking their battle station from Virgil when he held it out.

 **Battleship did help Logan** understand Deceit better but by the end of the evening he was blinking through the door in confusion.

"Okay what didn't happen how you expected it to?" Turning around Virgil was watching him with some concern in his expression.

He shook his head for a moment, figuring out the right phrase to use. "I was certain that they'd repeat their request to date us given how much time has passed, spent getting closer to us and reconciling with you."

"Is there a factor you failed to consider?" Virgil asked instead of offering any suggestions of his own.

It was enough to get Logan listing the Variables that impact human responses. "Well Deceit has only spent considerable time with yourself so there's a chance he wants to know me better as well before repeating the offer." It was the first one to come to mind but more were appearing as he spoke. There was only really the need to voice one concern, considering some of them had the possibility of increasing Virgil's anxiety.

"I'm happy to have a bit longer to see how they interact with us without a relationship but if you would prefer to date them now we can bring it up ourselves?" Logan could see the apprehension in Virgil's face at the idea.

It reminded him over just why the other sides would take their time to repeat any wish to date Virgil.

"Then we'll wait until you are ready to bring it up with Dee and Remus. Your comfort and happiness is my priority here, Virgil." he agreed, soothing the concerns he could imagine going through his boyfriends head in that moment. 


	9. All Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been having game nights together for a while, and Virgil’s starting to wonder if the offer might be repeated when Remus says something a little unexpected.

**Remus couldn't be happier** than he had been over the last few weeks. Virgil wasn't scared by his outbursts and actually welcomed his visits again. He'd even gotten to argue with Logan more while just hanging out in the living room and Dee was slowly joining them all more often without the random pretences he thought had been needed.

It wasn't often that his intrusive thoughts were as calm as they had been but with the games there was even an outlet for them. "We could stay here forever and I'd be happy with You all." he sighed, never one to shy from sharing his thoughts. 

Conversation paused at his words which was the first Remus realised they'd been discussing the next game they could play rather than anything related to his enjoyment. 

" I'm glad to hear that Remus. Are you attempting to say you'd like to play one of our games with your statement or just generally expressing your feelings?" Remus couldn't help but smile and relax at the slightly confused, slightly flattered tone Logan spoke with. 

**Inside Virgil's mind** the words were spinning around. It fed into one of his main worries that Deceit and Remus had actually decided to just put any feelings beyond the platonic behind them after his earlier reaction. 

"You're actually happy just hanging out with us? Neither of you has brought up what happened in the imagination since our first chats after it happened." Virgil had been expecting a repeat request sooner or later but even after Dee joined their game nights nothing was said.

He wasn't sure what to think, and honestly feared any answer to his question as it fell far too close to the ones he'd already been thinking: Did Remus and Dee decide they didn't want to date them after all? Were they just being careful to give him time to speak his emotions now? He couldn't be sure and being anxiety that meant sooner than later he'd have to challenge what was going on.

Above all he dreaded hearing that he'd missed the chance he'd been given to be with the people he first fell in love with. To have his rightful reluctance to trust them deprive him of any chance to date them as the trust is being rebuilt.

"We're happy with whatever relationship you are comfortable sharing with us, Virgil. If friendship is all you are comfortable with then we are delighted to simply be your friends and share these evenings with you." Deceit's words sounded like he intended to comfort Virgil but they were too vague for him to believe.

A glance at Logan had him wondering if his doubts were unfounded as Logic was looking quietly pleased as though finally understanding something which had puzzled him. 

"Wow, it's like you have no clue just how many concerns and worries I can come up with from that sentence. Has it been too long since you took a turn helping me with anxiety?" The sarcasm might have been exaggerated, and probably a little too much but Remus jumping to wrap around him was a perfect response.

"My thunderclap. We're idiots and have no clue how to act so you aren't feeling pressured to be with us while still showing we want to be with you. Tell me how and I'd do anything you want, even follow the Disney chased lemmings off a cliff." Remus crooned, leaning his head over Virgil's shoulder once he was able to sit behind him properly.

Virgil easily leant back into him, watching the shocked expressions flitting over Logic and Deceit's faces. It couldn't be any clearer that they'd both thought their interest was evident. "Right, let's leave jumping off cliffs for someone else to do. I worry about you enough without adding that to the mix."

 **"Oh what else can I mix together?** What's already in there?" Remus was bouncing in his seat with ideas, nuzzling into Anxiety's neck intermittently. He'd seen the door of chance opening and even if it left Deceit staring he was going to grab it by the balls and party.

His people just blinked back at him before Virgil started snickering. "I think we're already trying to add romance into it, so we can probably wait a while before you offer any suggestions."

"So we aren't starting with a decision of kinks or me trying to find all your erogenous zones? Shame, sounds like a fun focus." he shrugged.

Logan's frown and Deceit covering his face were milder reactions than he could have gotten, but Virgil's reaction was the most interesting. He shuffled in Remus's hold until they were facing each other, tilting his head. "Well it would help us know how to get you to back off things we might not be ready for. You've always preferred to have a safe word rather than unbending boundaries."

"You're going straight to safe words without confirmation of everyone's relationship status? I think some more clarity would be useful in this conversation." Logic stated, unflinching under Creativity's gaze.

 **The turns of the conversation** had left Deceit a little dumbfounded.

He'd forgotten to include anxiety in his calculations over how long to wait to ask to date Anxiety and Logic again and thinking about it like that made him feel more than a little imbecilic. Of course Virgil would eventually challenge them over their emotions and actions.

That didn't mean Deceit knew how to respond to Remus turning the conversation from not just confirming they still wanted to date Virgil but straight to sex and kinks.

"I agree, Logan. Is this your way of saying we can all date now or just confirming our interest, Virgil darling?" he asked, silently praising Logic for his question by squeezing his knee.

Anxiety hesitated, thinking for a moment before responding. "Both. You've been building trust for like 3 months now, dude. Did you think I'd be that slow to trust You?"

"My dear Einstein, are you okay with the change also?" Of course Deceit had to ask Logan as the one person that had not spoken up with a view since the subject began.

He could see thoughts and ideas racing through Logan's mind at the question even as a gentle smile formed on his lips. "I believe I've already agreed to date the both of you so long as it didn't cause so much concern to Virgil." the agreement was enough for Dee to move from his seat to beside Logan.

"Then can I suggest we change tonight from a games night to either a date or a discussion of everything that Remus is already about to bring up?" it seemed only reasonable but the bouncing head shakes were enough to show Remus had his own ideas.

 **Back when Remus had been planning to ask** Virgil and Logan out with Dee he'd come up with a grand location for a date and so many idea of what they could do all together or individual date he could take Anxiety or Logic out on. He had put those ideas away after Virgil's reaction but still remembered them and could for the imagination into them quickly.

Now they were finally all dating he didn't want to wait to whisk them away. "I have a perfect location for our first date we can got too right now!" he insisted.

The agreement was given far more easily than he'd expected given Deceit had always protested imagination dates since they got together but Remus was just thrilled to be able to lead them all off to his place for them.

Of course he tried to reassure them that their destination was only surrounded by the swamp and not just the centre of it but his cackling didn't help in convincing anyone. He was just so overjoyed now.

All 3 of his people were his boyfriends too and they would let him arrange dates like this one for them. It was the best thought ever.

 **Once Virgil was kicked out by two people** he knew he loved but now he could follow the three people he loved and adored through a swamp for what was sure to be just the first adventure of many more.


End file.
